kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Taking back a nation (Level)
Description *Objective: **Eliminate the remaining Ultranationalists ***Defend the State of Zule ***Clear out the State of Ikaporam ***Clear out the State of Jeqkogo ***Clear out the State of Wamik *Characters: Ultranationalists, Sangheili Military Police, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee, Major Josh Konaree, and Field Master Lex Norsan *Weather: Cloudy *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Taking back a nation *Date/Time: March 10, 2947, 7:21:45 pm and counting *Place: Sangheilios, State of Zule *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene No opening scene, goes right into the gameplay Gameplay Chapter 1: Defending Sectors Continuing on, you must fire the plasma chaingun on enemy footmobiles and Ultranationalists in the buildings. You also must fire on enemy aircraft in the city. You must defend the city of Zule for ten minutes until reinforcements arrive. Major Josh Konaree says, "We need reinforments Lex! When are they coming!" and Lex Norsan responds, "They will be arriving in ETA thirty minutes! Just keep firing and we'll be fine!" Once the enemies have been tooken out of all buildings, the player (Zuka) is in slow motion and see's Vladimir Gorbachov on his HUD. Gorbachov then says, "You think you can kill us...you think you can save thousands of lives...but, you are wasting your time." Gorbachov then leaves Zuka's HUD and an RPG is fired and it takes down the Type 71 Assault Phantom. Chapter 2: A Lone Wolf The gameplay says 30 minutes later. The player will spawn in the Phantom, and can crawl, crouch or stand, although in the last two stances the players will limp. After getting out of the Phantom, the player will fall but can get up again. Once limping for a while Field Master Lex Norsan runs to him along with tow other Sangheili Marines and says, "We need medical attetion!" Josh Konaree runs to him and says, "Your going to be alright. You should of jumped...hmm, maybe next time, huh?" Zuka then gets back up and is healed. Field Master Lex Norsan says, "Ok! Were Oscar Mike! Josh! I want you and Zuka to clear out the suburbs of Ikaporam, Jeqkogo, and Wamik." Josh Konaree replies, "Yes sir." Josh then grabs Zuka and says, "We are expected to meet footmobiles and hard core enemies, but that should be a problem, huh?" Josh Konaree then pushes the player forward. You and Josh Konaree then must clear out the streets, houses and suburbs of the states Ikaporam, Jeqkogo, and Wamik. Transmission Control then says, "Attention, all units are to report to the confernece in Shanghai, China. Over." Josh Konaree replies, "10-4, over." He then turns to Zuka and says, "Looks like we have a Conference...dont wanna be late, so we better hurry." Chapter 3: Securing the Suburbian Territory Major Josh Konaree: Move up! When they find the suburbian territory Major Josh Konaree: Get off the streets! Zuka! Watch for foot-mobiles with RPGs! We got hostiles in the yellow house! Zuka, put suppressing fire on that house! Get off the streets, use the houses for cover! Get out of the street! Major Josh Konaree: Flank them through the houses! Go go go! When you fire on enemies in the houses Once you have cleared the suburbian territory in Ikaporam you see some Military Humvee's up ahead. Major Josh Konaree: Zuka! Get into the Humvee, were going to shoot our way through the cities." Josh Konaree is the driver and you shoot the plasma chaingun. You then drive through the cities and more suburbian houses taking out enemies. You also have to get out of the Humvee to clear out the houses in the suburbs. Once you have cleared out both cities Jeqkogo and Wamik Field Master Lex Norsan will send you the following transmission. Field Master Lex Norsan: Get to the LZ were moving out! Go! Once player gets back into the Humvee Major Josh Konaree: '''Well, it looks like were getting out of here. Take out any hostiles you see left, we have to fully clear out the place. '''Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: Ok, lets make sure were not late. You then have to make your way to the LZ 100 Meters from your position. Once you make it to the LZ the Type 71 Assault Phantom will pick you up. Field Master Lex Norsan: Were moving out! Sangheili Marine: Glad you made it Zuka and Josh. Ending Scene The phantom leaves Sangheilios. Zuka Chavamee says, "We have a conference to get to right?" Field Master Lex Norsan replies, "Yes it is in Shanghai, China." and Zuka says, "How are we going to get their without alerting civilians or causing a disturbance?" and Major Josh Konaree says, "Well...it wont matter as long as the police doesnt come after us. And if we see any bad guys, we'll blow their heads off." Twenty Hours Later. Transmission control then says, "Arriving at destination, all units do not engage unless fired upon over." Field Master Lex Norsan replies, "10-4. Alright units do not engage unless fired upon." They then arrive at the Conference. Trivia *This level is 1 hour and 30 minutes long because of its city locations, each city is 1000-3000 Meters away from the next. Category:Levels